Fappington Manor
Fappington Manor is Gaylord's manor in the City he built while N00bly and his friends were trying to protect a NPC village from it's constant mob attacks. It serves as Gaylord's house of operation and probably his home. It also serves as the current home of Milky_Dad, though by force. The manor was briefly visited by Fart Garfunkel and Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX, before both left for different reasons. It is so far only inhabited by Gaylord and Milky_Dad. History The manor was built completely by Gaylord Steambath on a big piece of empty land in the City when N00bly and his friends were trying to protect a NPC village from it's constant mob attacks. After it was finished, Gaylord teleported Fart to the manor to use as a rat for his entertainment by forcing Fart to go through painful obstacles. After the last one was completed, Gaylord offered Fart the chance to escape the dickweed's griefing if Fart promises to kill his friends, which the latter refused. Fart went on that none of his friends would betray each other. Fart, however, accidently revealed Milky_Dad to Steambath, knowing he would be interested in knowing there is another player to torment. Gaylord, who was interested, teleported Milky_Dad to the manor, with the latter extremely unhappy. After given the same opportunity as Fart, Milky_Dad agreed to the deal, and, as a " seal to the deal", betrayed Fart by causing Fart's death,which was pressing a button that dropped Fart down a deep pit, though it turns out he survived. Milky_Dad temporarily left the manor to kill the N00bly and Snake, though this became unsuccessful. He returned back shortly. During Milky_Dad's attempt on N00bly's and Snake's lives, Fart, who survived thanks to some cobwebs, was once again, tormented by Gaylord, who placed a cave spider spawner on the floor of the pit and sent a Enderman egg down both to kill Fart. After Fart managed to survive the encounters and Gaylord was busy laughing his pants off, Fart climbed up, with ladders that lead up to a door that lead to the room Gaylord was in, and punched Gaylord, demanding his bucket back. Gaylord soon teleported Fart out of the manor to his friends, who were busy fighting a Wither thanks to Milky_Dad, to avoid being attacked by Fart. Milky_Dad shortly returned to the manor after his betrayal of N00bly and Snake. Gaylord order the alchemist to brew him some invisible potions, as the ones brewed taste better. Gaylord left the manor, with the potions, to personally kill the trio himself, after it turned out Milky_Dad's attempt failed, ordering Milky_Dad to stay in the manor and rig the place, or at least one room, with traps. While Gaylord was trying to kill his preys, Milky_Dad not only rigged the place, but also built a throne room for Steambath with a Nether portal leading to the prison, while also experimenting some new potions. Gaylord returned, beaten, and was quite happy with the construction. He then ordered three of his prisoners to kill to relief some steam from his defeat by N00bly. After killing two of the prisoners, he was amazed at the dodging of the third prisoner. So impressed, he hired the hacker to kill the trio. Gaylord briefly left the manor to gaze upon a work of him, though latter regretted it, as it was a trap by the heroes to lure him out of manor to kick his ass. A struggle ensued with the two groups, forcing Gaylord to use his manor as his own trap against the group. He was almost about to annihilate his enemies through a trap, but that was stopped due to the betrayal of his slave, Milky_Dad. After briefly killing him, he retreated into a Nether portal Milky_Dad left for him, with the trio following him. The manor is a bit damaged, due to TNT missiles from the trio. It is also uninhabited by anyone currently. Location and Appearance The manor is located in the City, very close to one of the City's walls. The exterior is a two stories high mansion with a wide arches and stairs in the front supported by pillars. There are many windows and pillars around the manor. The roof is made of either blue wool or lapis lazuli blocks. There are some balconies that give a view of the City. One component of the building are stone bricks. The interior has many rooms. Many of them are trap rooms designed for challenges for Gaylord Steambath to toy with his victims. All of them are built by Milky_Dad. Their is control room outside of the trap rooms for Gaylord to control the rooms and for himself to see the suffering of his prey. There is a throne room built by Milky_Dad for Gaylord. It has a throne with a picture of crown behind it and with two flames at it sides to give effect. In the middle of the room, their is a Nether portal that leads to the Nether prison where all of Gaylord's prisoner reside. There is also a alchemy room for creating positions, where Milky_Dad tends to reside. There seems to be a fountain in the manor. The manor is a bit damaged due to an attack from N00bly, Snake, and Fart, with Boner, of course. Trivia * The name is parody of Farrington Manor. * The name is a portmanteau of fapping ''and, well, ''Farrington Manor . Category:Locations